flugals_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
SWRP Events Sandbox
An Invasion event on Geonosis or another similar large map. One battalion will be assigned to tanks, another to air support, and we will wage war by Air, Land, and Vehicle. We will fight our way to a major droid installation and destroy it. I will likely actually do several of these similar events, as people do sometimes like to just have a mass-scale droid killing event. - An Event on-ship where the ship is overwhelmed by pirates, droids, or a Dark Jedi faction, and the Dark Jedi attempts to hold the entire ship hostage with overwhelming force. Forces will continue to attack until the clones Surrender. One clone will have to come with him as a hostage when he leaves as assurance that he will not be chased. The clone will then be executed, and this will count as a PK. All clones go to Debrief to mourn the loss of their comrade. - An event where a mining facility has gone silent. The Clones arrive to find the upper floors empty, with the power out. After restoring power, they are attacked by a number of mysterious creatures that appear to be mutated humans. They must then fight their way all the way to the Boss, a mutant with a lightsaber, who appears to be a former jedi. Whatever he is, he isn't a Jedi anymore...After killing the Mutant Jedi the Clones return to the ship and debrief. - Boot Camp. This event would take a few hours, and would be held on a planetside base, or the Main Hangar and Sim Rooms. Clones go through Sims with their commanders, in which commanders will be rated for their performance. There will also be PT, Marching, and Obstacle Courses. At the end will be a big Sim with everyone in it. This will also be a way to find bad commanders and demote them. - Victory Ceremony. Another casual event, to be held after an extremely big victory. The Clones march through town in formations, along with tanks, and maybe an air show. Any CRs that joined will be put in the "Civilian Crowd" to cheer on the clones. (I actually might not do this event at all. It depends on the player response to casual events such as this, and the opinion of the head GM on this idea. I figured I'd throw it in, even though I'm not totally sure its a good idea.) - An event where we set up a base, then there are multiple captured outposts controlled by the CIS that need to be liberated. After each base is captured NPCs, the Local Militia, will hold the outpost. After the second and Fourth Outposts are captured, an outpost will be attacked by a retaliation party. The goal is to control all outposts and control a large stronghold that's controlled by droids, which will be saved for last. When attacking an Outpost, if the Clones fail to disable the alarm in one minute, Droid Reinforcements will arrive. There will be 2 easy outposts with just normal droids and one alarm(aka 1 reinforcement wave) 2 medium outposts with a few super battle droids and 2 alarms, making for two reinforcement waves, and 1 Hard outpost with 3 alarms that will be all Super Battle Droids. The Stronghold will also have 3 alarms and a horde of all types of droids, in addition to a Droid Gunship. This event will make for a nice change of pace, because instead of just being "Corridor Simulator 2016" and following a set path like in most events, players will be able to divide into their battalions and engage whatever outpost they want, with authorization from whoever is the highest High Command or Fleet member on. Fleet will be put up to Coordination for the event.